Harvest Moon, A Blooming life
by HikariLi-Sama
Summary: 20-year-old Claire Moon leaves her home in search for fun, but what she doesn't know, is she'll find love, and she'll have to save other relationships. R&R. Rating; PG!
1. A new Begining

**Me:**Claire, would you like to do the disclaimer?

**Claire:**_ HikariLi-Sama does not and cannot own Harvest Moon. If she did, She'd be famious, rich, and yet to meantion that Cliff would be a real person._

**Me:** Thank you, Claire. Here's your first chapter!

...

_A blonde haired girl looked up at her father, her blue eyes shining. "Daddy, Might I ride the pony?" The man smiled lightly. "No, no. You're too small Cherry-pie." His long light brown hair covered his eyes, as he put the little girl on his shoulders. "Listen, I wont be around much longer, and I wont always be there to protect you. But one day, you'll wind up on a farm, and You'll fall in love and you'll have a family,"_

_He looked almost sad when he said this, that the little girl wanted to cry. "L-listen, C-Claire, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you want to cry!" he then placed the girl on the ground again. "Go on inside and see if Mommy's finished cooking yet, okay?" _

_Claire looked up and nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yes daddy!" She squeaked happily and ran to the door with her stubby little feet. "Mama!" The girl opened the door and blinked. "Mama? Don't sleep while you're cooking, it's not right!" the girl ran up and shook her mother, before tears fell down her cheek. "DADDY! DADDY COME QUICK MOMMY WONT WAKE UP!"_

--

The woman's eyes flew wide, as sweat fell down her face. This was the fifth nightmare this week… No, not a Nightmare, a memory. Claire sighed, and sat up, she was staring at her clock, as she blinked the sleep from her eyes.

It was the same thing every night. Wake up, eat, get dressed, work, come home, read the paper, eat, get dressed, go to bed. It was a boring life for her, she wanted something more fun… She wanted… Well, she didn't know.

Claire got out of bed and stumbled to the mirror so she could put her hair up, she was tired of this job. She had lost her parents by the age of six and left the farm. Once she turned 18, the foster home kicked her out.

She sighed and looked in the mirror, her eyes full of sleep. "Maybe I should get a cup of Coffee," she yawned, poring herself a glass.

Just as soon as she left the door, she remembered something her dad had said. '_Listen, I wont be around much longer, and I wont always be there to protect you. But one day, you'll wind up on a farm, and You'll fall in love and you'll have a family_' She then gasped. "A farm?"

--

Later that evening, Claire sighed and walked into her house and went to the paper. "WHOO HOO!" she exclaimed happily, as she found and add for a farm. She ran off to her phone and quickly called the number.

"Yes, This is Claire Moon, I'm calling about your add in the paper for the Farm. Yes, I would like to live at the farm. No, I don't mind working on a farm. Yes, I love Animals. Sure, I don't mind. Thanks."

She then hung up and smiled, backing her bags and getting ready for tomorrow. For tomorrow, she'll be moving to Mineral Town.

--

Before the sun rose, Claire grabbed her bag and put of a hat and locked the house up and turned in her keys, before walking off to the harbor. "Bye-Bye Claire! We'll miss you!" Cried a few of the Town's kids, or some of the people she grew up with. "Good-bye you guys, have fun living here!" she called before finding her room on the boat.

"Oh, excuse me," she smiled lightly at the guy across the room from her. He had bright blue eyes, with a reddish-brown hair color. The guy looked up, blinking dumfound at her, before looking back down at his feet. He seemed upset about something, and being the caring person she is, she had to see if she could help.

"Are you alright? Did something happen? Is someone pressuring you for money?!" Her Sapphire eyes shined with worry. The guy only shook his head. He seemed really shy.

Claire blinked. "Are you sure?" she asked, before he nodded again. "A-alright, if you say so," she sighed, before sitting on the bed she'd be using. To her, it seemed weird to be sharing a room with a guy, but it's almost like he wasn't there, though she knew he would stare at he every now-and-then.

As soon as the boat arrived to Mineral Town, Claire jumped off her bed, grabbed her suitcase, and ran out the door, down the beach, past the church --After waving to the pastor-- past the hospital, past the supermarket, past a house, past another house, and down a pathway before passing a winery, and then a chicken farm, before coming to the farm, a look of shock and disappointment clung to her face.

"This… This isn't the farm I dreamt of… It's…"

"It's not what you thought it would be like was it?" a man spoke up from behind her. "I'm Thomas, The Mayor of this town. I would also like to tell you I saw you Running past my house, so I came to see what the fuss was about."

Claire blinked sadly. "O-oh. Yes, I came to live at the farm…" She then looked at the field and frowned. "It's not exactly what I had hoped it would be." Thomas smiled lightly. "A lot of people came in hopes to see a beautiful farm, and wind up seeing this. But, I'm sure if you work at it, You'll make it like it used to be."

Claire blinked angrily. "B-but… Oh alright." She had thought about taking out her hammer and pound the Mayor with it, but changed her mind. "Sure, I'll take care of this farm!" she exclaimed, raising her fist in the air excitedly. Thomas smiled. "Yes, that's good. You go rest up, and you can talk to everyone tomorrow," he then left with a wave.

Claire sighed, lowering her sapphire gaze, and walking to the door, as a small puppy ran toward her. The poor puppy looked hungry. "Aww, You poor thing…" Claire dug into her knapsack and got out a sandwich, giving it to the puppy while her stomach growled. "Eat up," she smiled weakly.

The puppy finished eating, and it was really late. The dog was much too scared to stay out by itself, so Claire offered to let it on her house. "C'mon pup, let's go."

The puppy happily ran in the house and curled up by the bed. Claire was too tired to complain about the house, so she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

...

**Me:** Well, how'd you like it? R&R. If you care to, you can read my other story or something. Peace!


	2. Second day at Moon Farm

**Me:** Alright, here's our second Chapter. Knowing me, I made it all "What exactly is happening?" to most of you. Bare with me, I suck at making stories xD;

**Lillia:**_ HikariLi-Sama doesn't own Harvest Moon, if she did, Rob would still be here and I wouldn't be sick. -reads the script- I-I mean... If she did, I wouldn't be sick and Cliff would be a real person._

**Me:** Uh... Kay, Yes, Rob would be back if I owned the game. But since I don't, He's not, Sorry Lillia, On with the story!

...

The next morning, The sun was high, and Claire was walking outside, followed by the dog. "If you're going to stay with me, I ought to give you a name. How about…" It took her a bit before deciding on 'Max' why Max, she didn't know, it just felt like it fit him.

Just after she got outside, this old man came up and introduced himself as Barley, a man who owned a sheep and cow ranch just a little bit away. "So, You're Claire?" Barley asked, a smile on his old face.

"Yes sir, I am the new owner of this Farm."

"Ah, well, Would you take care of this Pony? He was born on my ranch, and I'm too old to take care of him." Barley pointed to his face when he said he was too old. Causing Claire to laugh.

_Riight, if you were too old you wouldn't be running the ranch, and you wouldn't be taking care of cows and sheep! _"Sure, I'd be happy to," she smiled nervously.

"Great! I'll come by in a year and see how he's doing. Don't forget to talk to him every day and brush him."

"Alright, bye Barley!" Claire waved, before heading off into town. She only had 1,000 gold, and crops were at least 100 gold or higher.

Claire sighed. She had decided to go to the Church first. Maybe make friends with the pastor. She then saw him pacing around outside, a worried look on his face. "Good morning, is everything alright?" she called, causing the man to look up. "Huh? Oh, yes. Hi, I'm Carter, I'm the Pastor of the church. You must be Claire. You're welcome to the Confessional, but right now, I must go in, Good-bye!"

Claire blinked, and shrugged, thinking she'd go to the Hospital when she saw a Familiar face heading for the church. _Is that the guy who was on the boat with me?_ _It couldn't be_. She shrugged again and turned for the Hospital.

As soon as Claire entered the Hospital, she was greeted by a Beautiful pink-haired woman. "Hi, I'm Lillia. I work at the Poultry Farm. Or rather, I own it." Claire smiled. "I work at the Moon farm," she giggled lightly.

"Oh, so you're Claire?"

"Wow, news spreads around fast."

Lillia smiled. "Yes, Yes it does, that's what you get for living in a small town. Oh, and later, if you have time, how about stopping by and talk to my son Rick, and my daughter Popuri." Claire nodded. "Sure, I'd be happy to. Right now, I'm trying to meet the towns folk, I'll also be buying crops," she nodded.

"That's nice. Oh, there's Doctor! You go Talk to him, and Then to Elli, Hurry now."

Claire bid her farewell to Lillia and walked over to the Doctor. "Hello!" she smiled, popping her head in the door, causing the man to fall out of his chair. "O-oh, hi." he stood up and dusted off his pants.

"Are you alright Doctor?!" Asked a woman with short brown hair. "Y-yes Elli, I'm fine. I was just startled, that's all." Elli frowned, and looked over to Claire. "Hi there, here for a check-up? I never seen you here before, Are you visiting?"

Claire shook her head. "No, I live here, At the Moon Farm," she smiled shyly. The Doctor smiled. "Then I'll give you a free check-up. Now open your mouth and say 'Aah'" Claire did just that, and when Doctor was done, he laughed lightly. "You're fine," he then blushed lightly. "I-I m-mean. You're healthy," he coughed.

Claire blinked dumfound and smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad I'm not sick, I gotta take care of my farm." She then left, leaving the Doctor as he sighed in relief.

Claire waved to Lillia and Elli before running next door to the supermarket, and walking in. "Hello?" she blinked, as this young woman about the same age as her ran up, her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, as her purple vest covered a white Tee and her blue-jean shorts were a perfect fit. "You must be Claire? Nice to meet you, hold on." she then ran up to a man with black hair.

"Daddy, Can I please give her a free bag?"

"But Karen…"

"Dad, what about being nice?! She's new here and she needs crops!"

"Alright," the man sighed, as Karen hugged him happily. "Thanks Daddy!" she squeaked running to Clare and handing her a bag. "Here, this is a gift. And don't worry, if you need anything and you don't have money for it, come to me, and I'll persuade my dad to lower the price a bit."

Claire laughed lightly. "Thanks, but for now, I'll buy three bags of Cucumber Seeds." Karen nodded and handed it to her, as Claire handed 900 gold back, and waved to them both, before throwing the bags of seeds in her bag, and left the store.

The next thing she knew, is that she saw a little boy running past her. "Sorry, trying to get to the church!" he called back to her, as Claire sighed and walked off to the Inn. She was getting hungry by now. It was lunch time after all.

Claire sighed and opened the Inn door, as she was nearly attacked with a hug. "Hi! I'm Ann!" said the girl who attacked her. "Welcome to the Inn, We haven't seen a new face since Cliff came."

Claire blinked. "Wh-who's Cliff?"

Ann blinked before smiling. "He's up stairs right now, but first, let's get you something to eat. DADDY." she ran up to the counter and started rambling on about something, before her and an orange-haired man with Blue eyes walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Doug, and you know Ann?" he pointed to his orange-haired daughter, as Claire nodded.

"I hear you're new in town, and I'd like to give you a free meal," he stated sweetly. "Now, Ann thinks of you as a sister already, so come by whenever you like," he added, handing Claire a plate of spaghetti and some wine. "Have fun eating. Ann, I'm going in the back, can you take care of any costumers?"

Ann only nodded happily. After Claire had finished eating, she yawned sleepily, as Ann took the plate and glass to the back, as soon as Ann returned, she said it was time for them to Close, so Claire would have to come back tomorrow.

Claire nodded, and walked out of the Inn, only to be bumped by a boy with a blue hat, causing them both to fall. "Sorry," he said bluntly, before standing up. "Great, you got my clothes dirty!" the boy snapped, as an old man stood behind him. "Gray! Be nice, I'm sorry ma'am. My grandson has no manners," he sighed.

"O-oh, it's fine," Claire sighed, picking herself up and dusting off her Overalls. "I'm Claire, I know you're Gray," she said to the boy with a snort. "But who are you?" she asked the elderly man. "Me? I'm Saibara, I live and own that little shop closest to the farm,"

"Ah, that's great! If I ever need a tool fixed, I'll bring it to you, anyways, It's late and I should go to bed."

"Ah, okay Claire, Goodnight," Saibara smiled, waving to the girl as she ran off. Claire had made it to her farm before being greeted by the dog. "Hi, Max, let's go to bed now," she yawned, before being stopped by a man. "Hi, I'm Zack, You must be Claire, I pick up crops daily, I just wanted to come before you went to bed, I'll be by everyday around Five, and I'll leave at Six. Bye."

Claire blinked sleepily, and waved. "Bye Zack! See you tomorrow!" she then yawned, and walked into her house and turned on the light, before walking to the bathroom and went to bathe. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Good grief," she sighed, throwing a robe on over the towel she was wearing, and opened the door. "Yes?"

"Hi! I'm Popuri and this is my brother Rick," said a pink-haired girl in a red and white dress, as she pointed to a boy with Simi-long blonde hair a green shirt, blue-jeans and glasses, though it was dark, you could tell his nose was bleeding. "Oh, My goodness, come in!" she handed Rick a towel, and sat them both at her table. "Let me get dressed and I'll be right back," she ran off to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later with her hair in a braid and wearing a emerald colored nightgown.

"Now, Rick, What happened to you?!" she blinked in shock. Rick only laughed, a light blush on his face. "Well, Popuri heard from Our mother-- Lillia -- That you moved here, and my sister wanted me to come with her, so she drug me here… and I slammed into a pole…" he covered his face with embarrassment.

Claire laughed lightly. "I see. But it's getting late. If you like, you both can stay here, and I'll tell your mother it got late and I wanted you to stay after dark." Popuri squealed and jumped up onto Claire's bed. "I'unno about you Rick, but I'm staying!"

Rick blushed again at the thought of staying at Claire's place, and he stood up. "I don't mind going home alone, I'll tell mom, Bye Claire, it's nice meeting you," he then turned around and smacked into the door, "Ouch!" he then held the cloth up to his nose and waved to the girls, before running out the door and off the land.

"You're brother's weird Popuri, anyways, do you need to borrow a Night gown?" Popuri blinked. "Do you have a red one?" Claire laughed. "You know, Red clashes with you're hair," she said, throwing a red nightgown at Popuri. "Thanks Claire!!" she exclaimed, running off to the bathroom.

Claire sighed, and turned on the TV, the first episode of Aaron Changes. Claire loved that show, in the middle of it, she was laughing by the time Popuri fell over on the bed, so Claire covered her up and curled up on the floor next to the Dog.

...

**Me: **Alrighty, End of Chapter Two. We're getting there Arn't we? x.x; Anyways, enjoy chapter Three. Whoosh. **_LazuliteRose_**,**_ Nuki's Cupcake_** and **_Aisha Akilah S_**, Thanks for the Review. and You're right though I keep getting A's in English, my grammar stinks xD. And Nuki, Claire'll end up with who I say she ends up with.


	3. A new friend?

**Me:** -sobs and blows her nose.-

**Popuri:**_ HikariLi-Sama doesn't own Harvest Moon. If she did, I wouldn't be acting like a bubbly powerpuffgirl, and Rick wouldn't be a nerd._

**_Rick: _**... Hikari, You're SO DEAD.

**Me: **-giggles lightly- On with our story!

...

"_Daddy! MOMMY WON'T WAKE UP!" the little girl was sobbing by now, as her dad bit his lower lip. "Claire, hun, I-I… I'm sorry… She's…" he couldn't bring himself to say it, as his eyes watered. The little blonde looked up, her bright blue eyes wide with sadness. "Mommy's gone?" she asked weakly, clinging to her Father's pants leg. "I'll go tell pastor Evan," she then walked out of the house, and walked off to the church. "Evan?" A man with black hair and a few gray strands were visible popped his head out from the door. "Yes child?" he asked, picking the little girl, who then broke into a sob. "Mommy, s-she went to sleep and never woke up!" As soon as she said this, Evan was worried. Worried about his brother, Lucas._

_He then ran off toward the farm, before seeing smoke. He was glad that Claire was in his arms right now. "Claire, Go tell Mayor Mark, that your farm is on fire, and I went to go check it out. Hurry!" The little girl nodded reluctantly running off to the mayor's office._

_When they both returned, the mayor found all three of Claire's family member's dead, it was sad really, poor Claire, she was shipped off to live in a foster home because the Mayor didn't want to take care of her himself._

--

Claire woke up with a start, and sobbed quietly, so not to wake Popuri up. She then got dressed and fixed some breakfast for the two, and sighed, walking over to her bed to Wake up her guest. "Popuri, wake up," she said poking the girl. "Wha? Mommy?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes, and blinked at Claire. "S-sorry, You're not Mama, I forgot I was staying with you today."

As soon as Popuri ate and got dressed, she left Claire's farm to get to work. But when Claire went outside, she sighed, looking at the field. What a load of work.

Around noon it started raining and Claire had every boulder broke, except for the bigger ones where she would need her Hammer upgraded. She then got her hoe and started tilling, and planting the cucumber seeds. Since it was raining, there was no need to water. She then sighed and wiped her head with a cloth, before running off to church.

About Three she reached the church, (Mainly because Manna kept talking.) She walked into the church and waved to Carter, who waved her to come over. "Claire, You see that man over there?" Claire looked at where Carter was pointing and nodded. "Well, he's new here, like you, and he doesn't have any friends, so I was hoping you would be his friend."

Claire nodded and walked over to Cliff. "Hiya, I'm Claire," she smiled at the reddish-brown haired man sitting there. She then sat next to him and folded her hands into her lap. "So… You must be Cliff, How do you Like it here in Mineral Town?"

Cliff rose his head, and looked directly into Claire's bright blue eyes. "It's okay… I guess," he responded. Claire blinked. "U-uh, y-ye-a-ah, Mineral Town is fun," she stated, her face growing red. It was like, he was searching her for any anger or some kind of hatred, Odd really. As soon as she replied he smiled lightly. "Hey, Claire, What do you think of someone who has no job or family?"

His question stumped her, but she smiled and answered. "Relax. Don't ask such questions. I have no family either," she sighed, and went into a long story about what happened to her family. In the end Cliff looked like he was about to cry. "I-I'm sorry to hear that. It's a sad story Claire, I'm really sorry…" Claire only smiled. "There's nothing to be sorry about Cliff, It happened a long time ago, don't worry about it."

She was blushing though. They just met, but it was sweet that he cared enough to say he was sorry.

"Well, I gotta get back to the farm, bye Carter, Cliff." Just as soon as she stood up, Cliff grabbed her arm. "W-wait, l-let m-me w-walk y-you h-home, it's g-getting l-late." Claire's face got a brighter shade of red. "U-uh, t-thanks."

The walk was nice, but not a word was said between the two until they reached the farm. "Well, I'm home, I gotta get up early but…" she smiled at Cliff. "You can come in and watch Aaron Changes with me," her face flushed, as the boy blinked at her, and blushed himself. "N-no t-thank y-you C-Claire, I g-gotta wake up e-early m-myself. Goodnight."

She watched him leave before she walked in her house and leaned on her door. It felt like some kind of Kiddy crush, but she actually liked this guy. He was sweet, he had long hair, he was cute, very cute, but, she wasn't sure why she felt like she was floating on a cloud every time she was near him. She sighed, and sat on her bed. "Daddy, Is this what you meant? Am I really falling for this guy?"

She then blushed at the thought of them ever getting married, she then thought of how Cliff's hair would be pulled back with a black ribbon, and he would wear a black suit, and he would be smiling at her, his bright blue eyes shining with joy, as she would be walking down the isle in a beautiful white gown. Her face grew bright red and she nearly passed out. "Get a hold of yourself, Claire!" she squealed, laying on her bed and placing her head on the pillow.

"C'mon Max," she patted the bed and the dog did it's best to jump up onto the bed. Claire giggled lightly, helping the pup up onto her bed, who happily curled up behind her legs. "Hey, Max, want to help me on the farm?" she smiled, patting the dog's head. "Sleep tight, Max," she said before drifting off to sleep.

...

**Me:** Well, R&R, Hope you like my Harvest Moon Fic better than my pokemon one. D: Thaankss


	4. A walk home, and a lie?

**Me:** Aisha, Yes, I'm continuing the story, and Tsubasa, I worked my butt off to make these chapter's aslong as they are, with my parent's bugging me to get them food and stuff every thirty minutes. -w-

**Claire:** Cliff, do the Disclaimer please.

**Cliff:** _U-uh, y-yeah. HikariLi-Sama d-does not own Harvest moon. If she d-did, there'd b-be more choices for 'd-dates'_

**Me: **Uh, yeah... Cliff, Mind not stuttering?

-.-.-.-.-

Cliff sighed and looked up to the ceiling, his blue eyes blinking with uncertainty. _This… This feeling… I-I don't understand… I just… _

"Cliff?"

Cliff looked up to see a red-haired blue-eyed girl looking at him. "H-Hi A-Ann."

"Hi, I saw you looked troubled," she sat on the bed and looked at him. "Need to talk to me about it?"

Cliff shook his head, as the ribbon holding his hair back fell out. "N-Nothing r-really A-Ann." he sighed, as Ann grabbed the ribbon and his hair and started to braid it. "Y'know Cliff, You have long hair," she smiled.

"Y-yeah… St-stop b-braiding m-my h-hair pl-please." he bit his lower lip, and lowered his head.

"O-oh. Alright, I guess I'll be going."

As soon as Ann left she squeaked. "GRAY. Get out of my way."  
You get out of my way!" snapped an annoyed voice.

_Great, It's Gray. _Cliff groaned with annoyance. It's bad enough he shares a room with this guy, but now he has to be rude to his only friend. "G-Gray, b-be nice!" he snapped, his face looked angered, but to Gray, he didn't give a darn.

Gray ignored Cliff. "Hey, Ann, You know this Little blonde brat rammed into me yesterday. I know she totally likes me, She must've bumped into me on purpose." He gave off a smile. "I mean, she was all 'Oh Grey you're so cute!'" he copied in his best girly voice. "I mean It was so annoying!"

Ann blinked in disbelief. "Really?" She tilted her head to the side, "I don't believe it."

Cliff stood up and clenched his fist. "I don't believe you!" He yelled, his blue eyes glowing angrily. "Claire wouldn't do anything like that! She's too nice of a person to fall for an idiot like you!" He snapped.

Grey smirked. "You like her huh? Too bad she likes me," he stated stubbornly, as Cliff blushed lightly. "N-no, I-I d-don't l-like C-Claire," he stuttered, lowering his head.

Grey's smirk grew wider as he saw that Cliff's face got red. "Oh really? She wanted me to come by tomorrow, and now, I'm thinking about going," Cliff laughed nervously. "G-go a-ahead. I-I'd like to see the look on her face when she screams a-at you for coming o-over,"

Grey's face faltered, as did his voice. "M-maybe I-I w-wont g-go…" Ann laughed. "Oh, you're going alright, and so am I."

"Going where?" asked a voice from behind. Ann spun around. "We're going to Claire's tomorrow, Me, Cliff and Gray, Do you wanna come along, Daddy?" The man shook his head. "You kid's have fun. Ann, I need you're help down-stairs, Claire's looking for you. She want's to see of you will introduce her to the other girl's in this town."

Ann nodded and ran down stairs. "Bye you guys!"

Grey frowned, and sat on his bed. "That pain must've really been looking for used Ann as an excuse." Cliff only looked away in anger. "I-I'm going to get something to d-drink," he muttered, standing up and walked out the door. He needed a drink right now.

As soon as he walked down the step, Ann and Claire were giggling about something, but as soon as he took the last step, Claire stood up and waved. "Cliff! Why don't you come and join us?" she smiled and patted the seat next to her. Cliff relulenctly sat down next to Claire and blushed. "S-so, C-Claire… H-how're y-you?"

Claire smiled. "I-I'm fine, and you Cliff?" after she said her response she waved to Doug. "Can we get an extra glass here?" she held up held up her glass and pointed to Cliff. "Oh, and another bottle," she muttered, but everyone heard.

"U-Uh, C-Claire, I-I don't d-drink…" Cliff stuttered, staring at the glass as Doug filled it up. "It's fine, A few glasses won't hurt you," Claire stated with a smile. Ann laughed lightly. "I kinda think Claire's had too much to drink,"

"N-not really…" Claire stated blankly. "I-I'm n-not th-that d-drunk…" she lowered her head. "A-am I?" She looked over at Cliff and looked into his eyes. "Am I, Cliff?"

Cliff blushed, and shook his head. "I-I D-don't k-know… I-I know when K-Karen g-get's r-really d-drunk…" As soon as he said this, Karen came wobbling back.

"Hiii youuu guyyss," she giggled lightly, her green eyes flashing with happiness. "I-I wasss justt onn myy wayy homee," she laughed. "Byeee." As Karen stumbled home, Claire's mouth was dropped open. "I-I think I should go home **NOW**," she sighed, and gave the rest to a man named Duke. "Here, you can finish it off. Now, be sure to Tell Manna that I'll be over tomorrow for dinner, Bye Duke." The man gave a curt nod as Claire walked back to her table and stumbled a bit, which only to be caught by Cliff.

"Careful," he blushed, shifting his gaze to something else, anything he could find, he then found a picture on Ann, Doug and a woman who looked exactly like Ann, except her eyes were Green.

When Claire blinked, she noticed she was slightly in Cliff's lap, and his face was red. Though she didn't know why his face was red, she started to blush. "S-sorry C-Cliff…" she stuttered, standing up and losing her balance.

"Maybe I should take you home…" Ann stated, before Cliff spoke up. "N-No, I-I'll take her… You go get y-you're rest." Ann then nodded and went up stairs. Cliff then wrapped one arm around her waist, as she wrapped one arm around his neck. Then walked in silence, as they reached her house, and Cliff's face was bright red, but Claire didn't notice. "Thanks, Cliff, You didn't have to take me home, But thanks again."

Cliff smiled, and nodded. "I-It's alright." Claire smiled as well, and then frowned. "I heard what Gray said about me being all over him… It was a lie. Guy's like him make me sick."

Cliff sighed in relief. "That's good…" he paused, realizing what he said, and blushed. "I-I m-mean…"

Claire giggled lightly. "Good night," she said sweetly, before walking in her house and shutting the door.

Cliff growled at himself in frustration. _Cliff, you IDIOT. Why do you act this way around her… _without knowing the answer, he walked off back to the Inn, having a fight with his thoughts.

As soon as he got in, Ann was waiting for him. "Hiya, Cliff. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd wait here for you," she smiled sweetly, and fiddled with her hair that was now down. Cliff looked at her and smiled. "That's sweet of you… but I'm fine," he blinked a her.

Ann sighed, and stood up, her night shorts with little cow's on it, and her Tee-shirt had one as well, and it read 'Moo.' The girl blinked in realization, he wasn't stuttering around her anymore. She stood up and looked at Cliff, her face red. "Cliff… Do… you… Do you like me?" she asked stupidly.

"Of course, you're my friend," he stated dumfound. Ann's face faltered, as she laughed it off. "Yes, I g-guess so… Goodnight," she stated sadly, before walking off to her room.

The man stood there dumbfound. _I'm glad Claire never asked me to come in. I would have never reacted correctly…_ He sat on his bed and smiled to himself. _So, jerk's make her sick… heh… _

He then laid down, and rolled onto his side. _I wonder… Does she like me? _he frowned, thinking about how Ann asked if he liked her. _Darn it, Cliff, you fool. Ann likes you! _

Cliff slapped him forehead. _Why didn't I see it before?! Why, Why, WHY? _Cliff sighed, and closed his eyes. _But… do I have the same feeling's for her… or… Do I have those feelings for Claire…_

He sighed once more, before looking at the window. _I guess I'll talk to Carter about this later… _

--

During the morning, the sun was high, and a few clouds threatened rain, Cliff could see by the way the tree's were moving there was a light breeze. Cliff had intended to go to Carter's before Ann stopped him and told him about going to Claire's that day. "Remember?" she had said, with a forced smile.

Now, Cliff was hoping to talk to Carter about his problem, but it would probably have to wait. "All-alright," he stated shyly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Me:** Thanks, and don't forget, R&R. Tell me what you think.


	5. Truth Revealed?

**Me:** Hey, sorry for the late enterance. I'm ALWAYS stuck on chapter five. I've like, re-written this chapter twenty times, and I FINALLY like it enough to use it. Anyways, Rick, Do the disclaimer, though you won't be in this chapter 8D

**Rick:** HikariLi-Sama does not own Harvest Moon. If she did, I would be uber awesome.

**Me: **Well said. Anyways, what you've all been waiting for, On with the story.

--

Chapter Five: Truth revealed?

A few weeks passed after they had decided to go to Claire's house, and as Ann guessed, Gray chickened out. "So, Gray, Why did you not want to go to Claire's house?" Cliff blinked, looking up from the book he borrowed from Mary's Library as Ann asked the question bluntly. "I… uh… I don't like her," Gray responded quickly, embarrassment filled his voice. Why did he say he didn't? It's one answer Cliff knew. Gray had said he didn't, because he actually did. But Cliff thought that was a stupid reason.

He let out a sigh. Why did he feel this way every time they talked about Claire? Did she feel the same thing? His face turned slightly red, as he looked up to find Ann staring at him.

"Cliff? Let's go!" She grunted, eyeing him slightly. "You promised to go on a picnic with me and Claire!"

His face grew redder. "H-huh? O-oh, s-sure." he stood up and sighed once more.

As soon as Ann got her picnic basket, she nodded toward Cliff, saying something about leaving, though he was only half-listening. With very little effort, he pulled himself from the table he was sitting at and followed Ann.

Once leaving the Inn, Cliff had to cover his eyes -- Ann was right, it WAS a good day for a picnic, though the sun was too blinding… Or it could just be from all that reading he had been doing.

Ann was saying something about how the Cherry trees looked pretty today, and how she was going to pick some Cherries as soon as they were ripe.

Cliff nodded and smiled lightly, only thinking of Claire. Would she allow him to stay? Would she be thrilled? Annoyed? Did she really like Gray? He shook off the thought. She'd be thrilled! He hoped anyways. As they turned the corner to Claire's house, a blonde girl waved at them.

"Ann! Cliff! I'm so glad you guys came!" she giggled lightly, grabbing Ann's hand and Cliff's arm and pulled them over to the apple tree. "See, isn't this a GREAT place for a Picnic?!" she squealed excitedly, her sapphire gaze watching Cliff.

The brunette sighed, and looked away, a light blush crept over his face. "Y-You have a nice f-farm," he muttered quietly, hoping she didn't notice his stuttering. "Oh-- Yes, it's lovely, and Max is a load of help!" she giggled at the dog who was eating a hamburger off of Ann's plate. "H-Hey!" The red-head yelled, taking off after the dog in rage. "That's mine! Give it back! Max! Get back here!"

Claire and Cliff exchanged a glance, before laughing, continuing on watching Ann run after Max.

A few minutes later, Ann gave up and sat down with a sigh. "You're dog is annoying Claire!" she said, as her cheek's puffed in annoyance. "You look like Popuri-- when you do that," Claire pointed to Ann and laughed once more.

Ann looked away. "Do not!" she pouted. "Cliff, do I look like Popuri?" Cliff nodded. "All you need is her dress and a pink wig!" he laughed, falling over on his back. "You two are so immature!" she got up, glared at them, then stormed of.

"Oops?" Cliff looked at Claire, who started laughing. "It's not your fault." she choked with laughter. "She DID look like Popuri!" she giggled. "I know.. But we upset her," he pointed out. "I guess you're right," Claire murmured, her face faltering. "W-wait. Claire, it was still funny!" Cliff whined. "Fine, I'll go."

"Cliff! Don't!" Claire stood up the same moment he did, her sapphire gaze piercing his, causing him to blush. "B-but, I u-upset you…" he lowered his head, to keep from looking at her. "I-I'm sorry, Claire. I really am," he stated sadly. "It's fine," she smiled, grabbing both of his hands. "Cliff… There's something I've been meaning to tell you…" she paused, leaning in, her face just inched from his. "I… I really…"

'_Oh gosh… S-she's going to K-kiss me…_'

"I really…" she leaned in closer. "Cliff… I--"  
"CLIFF COME ON!" A voice called, causing the blonde to fall on her butt and scramble backwards, a blush creping onto her face. "S-sorry…" Cliff stood there, blushing deeply. "N-no, it's alright… Because I all-"

"CLIFFORD!"

"I gotta go," Cliff sighed, turning around and grabbing the picnic basket, waving, not looking at her. "Goodbye, Claire," he mumbled, walking away, hoping that one day, he would have the courage to actually tell her how he feels about her. '_I love you…_' he wanted to yell it from somewhere, but he wasn't sure where. Why does he feel this way about someone he met only a few days ago… "I wonder what she was going to say…"

Later that night, Cliff was getting ready for bed, a brush was in his hand and he was just staring out his window. "Cliff, it's time for bed," A female's voice called from behind him. He turned, startled, as he was lost in thought when she entered the room. "O-oh. Hi Ann. Sorry, I was… thinking," the girl blinked, her silky orange hair, normally in a ponytail was down flowing past her knees. "Thinking? Thinking about what?"

"Nothing…"  
"Cliff, we're friends… and… I love you."

Cliff blinked, looking bewildered, of course he already knew… but he didn't thing she would actually tell him. "Well, I love you too, because we're friends." The girl lowered her head, tears falling from her cheeks. "N-not like that-" she said as her voice started cracking- "I-I mean… I'm in love with you, Cliff. I always have since you visited two years ago!" The boy blinked, biting his lip. "But I love… Someone else…" he admitted, looking away, as the girl fell to her knees, now in sobs. "Who Cliff? WHO!?"

The brunette looked down at her, shaking his head. "I-I'm not exactly sure… I… I just…" he sighed. "It's hard to explain Ann.. I just can't tell you who…" he sat down on his bed, sighing.  
"Daddy was letting you stay here rent-free because he knew I loved you… But now…" her eyes burned with hurt and anger. "You're paying for your stay," she sneered, spinning around, storming out of the room.

Cliff sighed once more, closing his eyes. "How…" he laid back, sleep overwhelming him.

**Dream**

_A blonde haired girl spin around, a blush on her face, her hair up in a ponytail. "Hi, Cliff!" she smiled, walking up to him, she was wearing a sun-dress with matching sandals. "I've been waiting for you," she smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. "C-Claire.. W-what… Where are we?" the boy asked, staring at the blonde with a blush on his face._

"_We're here, obviously," she giggled, leaning closer to him. "I love you, Cliff," she leaned in, pressing her lips to his._

**End Dream**

Cliff sat up quickly in bed, his face burning from embarrassment. Great, now he was dreaming about her. '_Darn… Now I need to tell her how I feel about her…_' he groaned, standing up and walking to the window. "I have to tell her… I wont be living her past fall…"

The boy looked out the window, gulping. It was already the first day of summer…

--

**Me:** okay, so, if anyone has any ideas for the story, do tell, because I know I'm going to get stuck again. -sigh- Have fun.


	6. Sleeping Beauty?

**Me:** Well, we're back! This one is rather... Well, It took me several re-tries. I'm not even going to read this over. I'll leave it to Views. And to the one who told me to Fix Gray and Ann up, I say, No. I have other plans.  
**Claire:** Uhm, 'Kay. HikariLi-Sama does not own Harvest Moon. If she did, she would have made the newest game to where you could actually Marry Cliff instead of him being already married. -grumble-  
**Me:** XD Yes, I would, But when I get the game, Mark will work just fine. x3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Claire was looking out her window, lost in thought. She didn't even notice when Popuri and Rick came inside. "Claire?" The blonde blinked, spun around and gasped. "Oh-- I'm sorry, she spooked me," she sighed, closing her blue eyes. Rick blinked, walking over to the girl and hugging her. "Are you… alright?" he asked, blushing lightly.

"I'm fine, really," she mumbled, pushing him away, casing the boy to frown. "Are you thinking of someone?" Popuri piped up knowingly. Claire blinked, blushing. "N-not exactly…"

**Flashback**

"_Cliff! Don't!" Claire stood up the same moment he did, her sapphire gaze piercing his, causing him to blush. "B-but, I u-upset you…" he lowered his head, to keep from looking at her. "I-I'm sorry, Claire. I really am," he stated sadly. "It's fine," she smiled, grabbing both of his hands. "Cliff… There's something I've been meaning to tell you…" she paused, leaning in, her face just inched from his. "I… I really…"_

'_I'm going to… I'm close to kissing him…_'

"_I really…" she leaned in closer. "Cliff… I--"  
"CLIFF COME ON!" A voice called, causing the blonde to fall on her butt and scramble backwards, a blush creping onto her face. "S-sorry…" Cliff stood there, blushing deeply. "N-no, it's alright… Because I all-" _

"_CLIFFORD!"_

"_I gotta go," Cliff sighed, turning around and grabbing the picnic basket, waving, not looking at her. "Goodbye, Claire," he mumbled, walking away._

'_Don't go… Cliff… I want to tell you… that I love you…_'

**End Flashback**

Claire blushed again, standing up and walking over to the kitchen. "It is breakfast time, want anything?"

"No thank you, we came to check up on you, that's all," the pink-haired girl giggled, grabbing her brother's arm. "He just INSISITED to come along," she snickered, causing Rick to blush, and Claire to blink bewildered, raising an eyebrow in disgust.

"Alright then," the blonde-haired boy stood up, glancing at Popuri. "Let's go," he murmured, grabbing the girls arm, walking out the door and slamming into Claire's Mailbox. "… Is it just me… or… Never mind, Bye Claire!" he waved, walking down the pathway, ramming into the dog house, and a light pole, followed by the fence.

"Gosh!" he snapped, limping out of view. Claire shrugged, walking back inside, to cook herself something to eat, and then to get dressed.

-later-

Claire was looking up at the burning Sun, wiping her forehead. "So hot…" she muttered, using the sickle for all the plants that had died during the beginning of summer. Her vision was fading, and she knew it was three pm, she also knew she had to get things planted before Zack came.

She fell to her knees, dropping the sickle, wiping her face again. She could barely make out the blur that was walking down her pathway to her door. She saw brown, and smiled to herself. "Cliff…" she called weakly, flopping onto her side, closing her eyes.

"Cliff…"

The boy spun around, looking around, spotting blue over-alls in the sand. "Claire!" he called, running her way, pushing through the dead plants. He then dropped to his knees, lifting the girls head onto his lap. "Claire… Claire wake up… Please wake up…" He leaned down to her, checking for a breath. He then picked her up, standing himself, and stumbling to the pathway into town.

He pushed his way through the doctors, thankful that he was still open, seeing as how it was almost four. "Doctor, please-- It's Claire-- She f-fainted!" he looked terribly sad, his eyes watering.

The dark-haired man took her from Cliff's arms, who reluctantly let go. "She'll be fine, her Fatigue and Stamina is seriously low. She shouldn't be working hard in this heat…"

Elle walked in, blinking in awe. "Claire!" she exclaimed, running over. "What happened?"  
"She's fine, her Stamina and Fatigue is just low," he responded rolling his eyes. Turning to Cliff, his eyes softened. "You're girlfriend will be fine."

Cliff blushed furiously. "Sh-sh-she's n-n-not M-my gi-girl f-friend." he stuttered, lowering his head. '_At least… not yet._' he added silently to himself. Looking at the doctor, he groaned in annoyance. "Wipe that smirk off your face and help her!" he frowned.

The doctor nodded, closing the curtain. The boy shook, his eyes wide with fear. '_Please… Let her be okay…_' He lifted his head when he heard a noise, a pretty girl with long brown hair entered. "Excuse me? I heard Claire Moon was here, I just thought I'd drop by and give her some tea, since we found a perfect herb. They're only bag right now, but her Stamina and Fatigue will rise," she smiled, blushing lightly. "I-I'm not trying to sound like I know more than you guys-" she burst, her eyes watering- "I'm sorry!" she whined.

"Mary, it's fine, you know how we love you coming by and helping us with things, and your tea is delicious!" Elle responded, hugging the black-haired girl. Cliff was hardly paying attention, until the doctor came into view. "How is she?!" the Reddish-brown-blondish haired boy exclaimed, staring at the man who was possibly three years older. "Huh? Oh! She'll be fine, though, I'm afraid she wont be working on the farm for a week."

Cliff jumped up. "I'll work on the farm! It'll be temporary, and she has chicken's needing tending to-- and a dog! I really don't mind, as long as I can stay here and keep an eye on her at night…" he finished with a mutter.

The Doctor brightened. "That's a Good idea Cliff! She'll be happy to have a friend watching over her -- Okay, it's settled. Tomorrow, you work _on_ the farm, but for now, you stay here and sleep, I'm sure the Inn is closed by now, it is Nine," he smiled, patting the brunette on the back and walking upstairs after Mary left.

Elle looked over to Cliff and smiled. "She'll be fine," she stated before following the Doctor. Cliff sighed, sitting on the stool next to Claire's bed. "I… love you," he whispered, falling asleep.

He woke up fifteen minutes to Six, and he stretched, yawning. "Hi," he muttered to the sleeping girl, before standing up. "Well… I gotta go to the farm," he sighed, pulling his hair back and tying it up with a ribbon.

Walking to the door, he bit his lower lip, sighing. He opened the door, looking at the rising sun, before running down the path-way toward Claire's house.

As soon as he arrived, it turned six 'o clock. _J-jeez, look at all of this! No wonder she was so exhausted!_ He shook his head, groaning in annoyance. He walked into the girl's house, looking for Max. "Maaax? Here boy!" The Dog came running, and he let the pup outside. The brunette sighed, looking at his hands, shrugging, and walking off to take care of Claire's crops.

Cliff looked at the sky, it was around Three in the afternoon, the sun burning down of his face. He finished pulling weeds, and he grabbed the watering can, filling it up, and watering the plants. He finally finished, and went to take care of the poultry and the Cows. He pulled the fodder out of the bin, and threw it in the cattle feeder, before running down to the Poultry pin, grabbing the corn and spreading it. It reached around Six, by the time he was done.

He groaned, running off toward the Hospital, and walked in, surprised they left the door unlocked. "Hi, Cliff!" the brunette nurse waved, clutching a book. "I was just reading some book's about Claire's condition. She currently has a fever, but she woke up. She asked for you, you know."

The boy blushed at hearing this. "Really?"  
"Yes. I told her you were working on her farm while she rested." The woman smiled. "Well, I'm off to read. Good day, Cliff."

Cliff nodded, before sitting on a chair next to Claire. "I… I just wanted to say, I miss you," he smiled lightly. He then told her about how the cow's adored him, and how he disliked the chicken's because they kept pecking at his feet. He described how the crops were growing, and how Max helped 'water' them.

He smiled to himself, staring at the girl. "Please… Please Claire, wake up soon…"

--

Blue eyes flashed open, blinking at the ceiling. "Nngh." the girl sat up, staring at Cliff in confusion. _Why is he here? What time is it? Where is everyone? _The girl smiled softly, patting Cliff on the head. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but no words came out. Letting out a squeak of alarm, she shook Cliff in a hurry. _Wake up! Cliff WAKE UP! _

The man stirred, looking at the girl, his face growing red, before wrapping his arms around her and hugged her. She blushed, smiling and hugging him back, before pushing him away. She opened her mouth to try saying something, but again, nothing came out of her mouth.

"Claire, what's wrong?" the brunette blinked, staring at the girl.  
She pointed to her wrist, where she would normally keep a watch.  
"The time?"  
She nodded.

"It's Currently 10 PM."  
She sighed, thinking for a brief moment, before pointing to the wall at the calendar.  
"The day?"  
She nodded yet again.

"Three day's after you passed out."  
She frowned, banging her head on the wall. Her animal's!  
"It's okay, I took care of them. Remember? Elli told you…"  
The girl nodded, snapping her fingers, mouthing the name 'Elli'

Cliff understood, walking away to find the brunette nurse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Me:** Well, I'm currently trying to continue the story. Unlike some people, I update when I get my story done x.x; 'Cause, well, I need to delete the file because it takes up too much room on my comp.

Ja-ne!


	7. Life among loved ones

**Me:** Well, Finally, our next chapter, I was stuck on it for a long time, and then I had to re-write it like Seven times and yeah. Took me a long time.  
**Claire:** Oh, my! We'll finally get to see what our viewers have been wanting to see~~  
**Me: **Rofl, Okay, Jack'll be in the next chapter, Whoot. Do me a favor and Give us the pleasure of being the one who does the Disclaimer~~  
**Jack:** M'kay.

**Disclaimer:**_ HikariLi-Sama does not own Harvest Moon, nor the characters, the onlything she owns is a computer and a Keyboard.  
_**Me:** 'Kay, On with the story!

**Crystal; Thank you for your review sissy, it makes me glad that my own family enjoys my story.  
Harvestmoonrox; Well, the reason was, because she was because-- Well, it'll all be explained in Chapter Eight.  
Britt; It'll be a while before I finish this story.  
Kouji Girl; I'm glad someone else loves the CliffxClaire pairing. I did, in fact, want to start this off with a ClairexKai but then, she's best friends with Popuri, and I didn't want Kai to seem like a jerk, so yeah. Turned out a Full CxC.**

-----

It had been a month since Claire had lost her voice, guided home by Cliff. It saddened her that she could not communicate with him. _Why me?_ she wanted to cry out. One good side to have passed out for a few days; Cliff came over much more often than before. "Are you fine?" he would ask, only for her to smile and nod.

Ann would treat her as if she was deaf, which annoyed Claire. Sign language? She was *MUTE* not DEAF.

Other than that, her crops grew very well, with Cliff to help her and all.

"Claire, I brought some food for us to eat," He smiled, blinking at her, who smiled in return, nodding.  
"So… Uh… I know you can't talk… but I need to tell you something…" He bit his lower lip, sighing. "Tomorrow's first day of autumn… and I have to leave soon after… it's my last season here, I guess.."  
Claire blinked, forming her mouth into a gasp, shaking her head. _Nonononono! _Cliff sighed, staring at the girl. "Ann's kicking me out, I have nowhere to stay--" he paused, when Claire grabbed his hands, her eyes glowing with sadness. "Don't… Don't go…." she whispered, looking at Cliff, her blue eyes wide with fear.  
"Don't… please…" she murmured, falling over, clinging to him.

His face grew red, as she fell over on him, clinging and crying. "Don't go! Don't go!" she sobbed, clinging to him. His eyes grew wide, a blush, and a shocked smile on his face. "Claire… You.. You spoke!"  
The girl blinked up at him, smiling. "I.. I did!"  
The girl hugged him, still sobbing. "Please… Don't leave me!"  
The only thing Cliff could do is watch helplessly. "Claire… I-I'm sorry…"  
"Don't… go…" she whispered, tears falling down her face, leaving the boy looking heartbroken.

"I wont be gone, for a while now," he spoke up, a slight smile on his face. The girl hugged him, sniffling. "Stay here!" she blurted out, a blush on her face. Cliff's eyes went wide, before shaking his head. "No--"  
"Cliff, I got a house extension, there's a extra room now. Please? You're my best friend." _'And I love you' _she added silently.  
The Brunette male pondered the idea, trying to hide his embarrassment. Rubbing his face he mumbled out a 'yes'. "Oh thank you!!!" Claire exclaimed happily, clinging to him, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Claire, I don't want to leave you," he whispered, smiling at her. Claire's face went red, as she looked at him. "Oh… Cliff, I…" she leaned in, closing her eyes. Both of their faces were red, and Cliff looked close to passing out. She kissed him softly on the lips, embarrassed.  
Cliff pulled away, his eyes wide with shock. "C-Claire! W-why?" he asked, staring at her wide-eyed.

Sadly enough, that was actually his first kiss.  
Claire lowered her head, in shame. "S-sorry.."  
Cliff smiled lightly, his face still red. "Claire, it's fine," he lifted her chin, looking deeply into her eyes.

Claire flushed, her peach-colored skin burning red. Leaning in, Cliff kissed her, making the girl nearly melt. "N-No need for you to be sorry, I did it too.."  
"Cliff… I.. I love you." She whispered so softly, he didn't heard.  
"I-I'm going.. For a walk." he murmured, standing up, rubbing his neck. "Don't wait up for me, Claire."

Claire watched him walk away, tears filling her eyes. Why did she kiss him? She ruined their friendship. Getting up, she wobbled to the house, sobbing quietly. She decided to take a long warm bath, to think things over. She kissed him, he kissed her back. Did this mean he liked her? Or did it just mean he wasn't feeling himself and just kissed her by accident?  
Sitting up, she yawned. "I should go to bed," she murmured, climbing out of the tub and pulling on her PJ's.

The top was a light blue tank top with a heart and moon in the middle, while the pants were light blue with hearts and Moons all over them. It also had a matching long-sleeved shirt, but she wasn't cold.  
"Come on.. Chief, Let's go to bed," she muttered after braiding her hair. Laying down, she closed her eyes, listening silently, hoping for any sign of Cliff-- Her love, the man she would hopefully, one day, spend the rest of her life with.

"Claire?" A whisper was heard from her bedroom door. "Claire?" The whisper came again. "Claire, Wake up."  
Opening her eyes, she sat up, turning to the door. "Wh-who's there?"  
"Who do you think?" Came the playful response, turning on the light, smiling at her.  
"K-Kai!" she gasped, raising the covers. "Wh-what are you doing here?!" she then remembered, it was fall.

"I.. I'm sorry for entering your house without your permission, I just wanted to be the one to tell you-- Your boyfriends at the beach," he said in a sourly jealous tone.  
"I don't have a boyfriend," she responded bluntly, glaring at him.  
The purple-bandana wearing boy sighed. "Fine, sorry. Cliff's at the beach, talking to Popuri. She's trying to talk him into leaving town."  
Claire's eyes went wide, as she threw off the covers and pulled on a sweater and slippers. "Let's go," she nodded, as Kai lead the way toward the beach.

"C'mon Cliff! Leave town. Before you're feeling's get too deep for this girl. You have no money, no way to support her. It'll be best, so you don't break her heart later on down the line." the pink-haired girl nodded, smiling at him. "Just-- until you get some money to support a family."  
Cliff blinked at the girl, shaking his head. "But… I can't leave her. Popuri, I know how you feel about Kai. That's why you asked him to come back, right? To tell him how you feel? Your mother likes him, and so what if Rick doesn't like him? Rick has Karen," staring at Popuri, he smiled. "Just go for it. Tell him the truth. He was probably jealous to see you here with me. I know.. If Claire was here talking with Trent, I'd be Jealous."

"Why?"

"Well.. Because he's a Doctor, and I wouldn't be surprised if she picked him over me," he replied.  
The pink-haired girl smiled, staring at him. "I don't think she would pick him. The way he looks at her-- I mean, sure, once it was because he had a crush on her. All the guys here did. Gray, Rick, Trent, Kai and even you. But now, they look at her like a sister, unlike you."  
Cliff's face turned a faint red. "Y-you're saying, Th-that.." he shook his head. "Once I get a job, I'll tell her how I really feel. Does that suit you?"  
"Mhm." she responded, turning to see Claire and Kai run their way. "Popuri, Stop! He can't leave!" Claire called, her voice cracking.

Kai ran up to Cliff, glaring. "Stay away from Popuri!" he snapped, getting in Cliff's face. "Kai, please, listen to me," Popuri's voice was soft, as she reached for Kai's arm, facing him toward her. "I love you," she said, smiling.  
His eyes flashed with happiness. "I.. Love you too, Popuri. I was afraid you liked Cliff…"  
"I was afraid that you loved Claire," she replied, looking at her hands, her face bright red.  
Kai placed something in the Pink-haired girls hand, who in return blushed more, smiled and unfolded her hands to reveal a blue feather. "Oh.. Kai.. Yes, I will marry you!"

Claire smiled at the two. "Congratulations," she said, hugging both Kai and Popuri. "I always knew you two were meant for each other!" she teased, eyeing Cliff, who was watching her carefully.  
Her face grew hot, staring back at Cliff. "Wh-what is it? Is something wrong?"

Cliff realized he was staring at her, shaking his head smiling. "No, nothing's wrong," he blinked at her, smiling. As he turned to the two engaged couple, he blinked. "So, when's the wedding?"  
Kai looked dumbfound, and frowned. "Since I normally leave the first of Autumn, I might as well try for tomorrow.." he looked at Popuri for approval, who in return nodded.

"I.. kinda hate to ask, but.. Do you think you could let me go…?" Claire asked, shuddering from a large gust of wind, clinging to Cliff for shelter, who in return blushed.  
"Sure, I don't mind, What about you, Kai?" The Pink-haired girl looked at him, blinking softly.  
"Yeah, it's fine.." Kai blinked, staring at Claire uncomfortably. How weird it was to have a girl you once liked come to your wedding..

Claire blinked, still clinging to Cliff. "Uhm, L-let go of me please," Cliff murmured, looking away.  
She blushed, letting go of him. "Congratulations." Claire repeated, smiling, staring at Kai. "Thank you," he smiled, grabbing Popuri's hand walking away.  
Claire paused, before turning to Cliff. "Cliff… I.. I uh.." She smiled, shaking her head. "Nevermind, let's go home," she started walking away, before pausing, realizing Cliff wasn't following. "Cliff? Duke asked me to help them at the winery, and they asked me to find someone to help me-- would you like to help?"  
"Duke asked?" He blinked, raising his head, before shaking it and smiling. "Sure, I'd love to help."

--

Claire woke up early the morning of the grape harvesting. She remembered about Popuri's wedding, and she wondered, If she was getting married to him, and Cliff was there, would she be able to say the vows correctly? She shook her head and made her way to the bathroom, yawning.  
Getting a bath and changing into her work clothes, she scrambled out of the bathroom, soon after, Cliff went in, dancing around, like he had to go to bathroom badly. Claire let off a giggle, making breakfast, having Cliff eat before he went for his shower. "So, Cliff, how was the night here this time?"

"Same as the last fourteen nights you asked me. When're you gonna stop?" he blinked, his fork hanging out of his mouth, giving her a look to let her know he was teasing. "I haven't asked you fourteen times… Only five…" she puffed her cheeks out childishly, smiling at him, finishing her food and putting it in the sink.  
She later stepped outside, smiling, being greeted by the strange Chinese guy who was always wearing sunglasses, even at night. "Hello," she blinked at him. "What do you want to sell me today?" she frowned, staring at him. Won shook his head. "Nothing, I just wondered if you wanted to sell _Me_ something."

"Nope." Claire shook her head, walking around the creepy guy, going on about her work, but, sadly, he followed. "How about them --" he paused, blinking at her field-- "You have… nothing at all to sell?"  
She shook her head sadly. "Nope, I haven't even milked the cows yet. I just started my morning."  
Won frowned, and turned away. "Alright, alright. I'll come back when you've harvested something."

After Won left, Cliff came out of the house, his hair soaking wet, hanging down his shoulders.(A/n Okay, if you know me, you totally know my reaction when writing this. XD Anyways, Awesomely cool huh?) "Hey, Claire, you stole all the hot water!" he teased, snapping the girl out of her daze. She spun around and exclaimed; "Oh my goddess! Cliff, Put a shirt on!" her face was bright red, before she spun back to her crops.

She tried so badly to stop picturing Cliff with his shirt off, and his hair wet. Biting her lip, she turned around again, to notice a blushing Cliff, frozen stiff because of her reaction. "S-sorry!" he finally blurted out, shaking his head franticly. "U-Uh.. Uhm.. I-I'll go put on a shirt," he mumbled, before running in the house.  
She had seen Kai shirtless on the beach after he went swimming, so he wasn't wearing his bandana, and she didn't react like this! Goddess, she was acting like a fool. She started rubbing her temples, and shaking her head, before a hand touched her shoulder, startling her. "Excuse me?"

"Holy mother of cows! Gray, you scared the crap out of me!" she groaned, shaking her head again, staring at him. "What do you want?" she glared, obviously remembering their spat when she first moved there.  
Gray blushed, lowering his U-M-A cap. "U-Uhm, S-sorry. Gramps told me to deliver this to Cliff. Do you know where he is?" Claire stared at the box, blinking. "Uhm.. Yeah… He's inside. You can just go in," she murmured, yawing, walking away from her crops and pushing the barn door past her, before shutting it behind her.

--

Cliff had just put his shirt on, when he realized that he should wash the dishes, since Claire did it the day before. So, he got to work, a hand reaching out and grabbing him. "E-Excuse me?"  
Cliff spun around, dropping the glass he was washing, watching it shatter to bits. "Holy sheep, G-gray?! What was that all about?" Gray muttered something that sounded like an apology, though, Cliff wasn't sure. "You ordered this?" he blinked, pushing a Box into the Simi-older male's hands, turning away. "Your lucky, that I told Gramps you were my friend, you got that stupid thing half off."

Cliff smiled lightly. "Aww, you think of me as a friend!" he taunted, giving Gray a big hug. "Guh, Let go! I'm not Gay!" (A/n Sorry, had to do that, it was funny.) Gray snapped, pushing Cliff away. "Nor am I, but you have to admit, the town would really look down on you if you were." (A/n What the sheep am I talking about?! In the Japanese version of the Harvest moon DS cute, you can literally marry the Harvest Goddess!-Or Witch Princess- I mean, it's called a "best friend" but, I mean GOSH. You basically have a wedding, and if you keep their heart level up enough, they bring you a baby-from one of the random bachelors-!)Cliff pointed out.  
"Not all," Gray shuddered. "have you seen Ann's room? She has Yaoi comics!"

"Ew…"  
"Yeah!"

Cliff laughed lightly. "Well, Thanks, I need to hide this somewhere.." Gray blinked at him. "What, Why?" he didn't get a response, so he gave up and walked out the door. "See ya," he mumbled before leaving.

-At Aja's Winery-

Duke welcomed Cliff and Claire, smiling at the two. "Hey, Manna, look at the two lovebirds!" he called, as he noticed that Claire was wearing her hair like Cliff's.

"Wh-what?! L-lovebirds?!" Claire's face went bright red, as she snapped at the older man. "Hey, Old geezer, I was only being nice to you, helping you out, don't make up stuff like that!" she puffed her cheeks, dragging Cliff with her to pick some giggled. "Oh, only someone who was in love but didn't want to admit it would say something like that," she smiled at her husband. "Like when we were younger." Duke nodded. "You know, That Cliff would be a sturdy hand here," he stated to his wife, realizing that Cliff knew what he was doing. "Yes, he would. And we can't ask Claire to help all the time, when she has to take care of her farm," she smiled lightly. Waving her arm, telling them to come inside for a snack.

Claire smiled lightly, murmuring to Cliff, turning away and running into the house. "This feels like a real family," she said as she sat down at the table, smiling at Manna. The black-haired woman smiled. "It's nice to have a girl here, since Aja left." the woman blinked at Claire. "Would you like some of our wine?" she smiled softly.  
Claire shook her head. "N-No, Thank you though. Alcohol isn't good for someone in my condition," she murmured, scaring the crap out of Cliff. "What do you mean?! are you serious saying that you're p--" he snapped, slamming his hands on the table.

Claire giggled softly. "I was kidding! Sure I'd love a glass."  
After drinking three glasses of their wine, Claire was getting loopy. "I-I'm gunna go home," she murmured, standing up and walking out, after bidding everyone a goodnight.  
Cliff blinked, staring at the door. "It's getting late, I should go too," he murmured, thanking the two.  
Duke blinked. "Cliff, you helped me out a lot, and I was wondering, would you like to take a job here?"  
"Sure, I need a job," he murmured, smiling slightly.

"So, you now have a job. Just remember to come back everyday but Saturday to work from 9 - 4." Duke smiled, giving a nod, letting Cliff know he could go.  
Cliff stood up, smiling at Duke and walked out, running down the pathway, hoping he would catch up to Claire. Only to find her sitting down by the fence, her eyes half closed.

-To Be Continued :o-

---

**Me:** Have fun all!


End file.
